Forum:2012-04-16 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- hmm, is it dr. thmiz that's made from reconstituted soy products or his insectoids? i think it's the former, but i'm not quite sure. Finn MacCool 09:38, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I think it's him. The insectoids are implying that he's not included in their promise not to eat manflesh! Brrokk 10:37, April 16, 2012 (UTC) : It would fit nicely into the running theme of creations destroying their masters when the master shouts, "I am your creator! You must obey me!" (Exceptions made for Agatha and a few others, due to main character powers/rule of funny.) —jdreyfuss 12:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) It's clear that all of these speakers are talking TO someone - probably all to the same person. Who? Agatha, would be my guess. And I can't wait to see what she IS doing, that generates such a reaction in the last panel! NathanTheRammer 14:00, April 16, 2012 (UTC) : I'm going with Agatha too, for these reasons: 1. They're speaking to someone in power in the city of Mechanicsburg, which more or less limits it to Agatha, Vanamonde, or Gkika. 2. It's probably not Gkika, because she is out leading the walking wounded Jäger infantry and will likely be occupied for some time. 3. Between Agatha and Vanamonde, Agatha is the head of state/commander in chief and Van is the head of the government; the head of state is the one more likely to receive formal offers of surrender and requests for asylum. 4. Agatha is the only one with use for a grad student. —jdreyfuss 14:18, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::The backgrounds of each panel is very similar so one is obliged to assume that that each character is reporting to someone in the same room. Also, Zeetha's reaction leads me to believe that we are seeing all of this page from Agatha's POV. --Billy Catringer 17:49, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Y'know what I'd like to see on the next page? (I don't think we will, but it would be fun.) One panel. One (central) person. One word. The person is Agatha. The word is her response to Zeetha's question. The word is "Heterodyning." And what Agatha is doing in the picture is: talking with ALL of these people, and maybe more, simultaneously. Since the word "heterodyne," if I can push an analogy a bit, really means doing several of the same thing at the same time. NathanTheRammer 19:55, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :I like the idea. She is doing something that only Zeetha is alarmed about. Note the backgrounds in each panel. Each figure is in a "field" of some sort. There's a darker blue "edge" to it. Another possiblily is she using "the window" and all these people are not standing in front of her. Or not. We'll find out on Wednesday. AndyAB99 20:40, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I was looking at the backgrounds and trying to deduce the overall design on a hypothetical single back wall that each person is standing in front of a different part of; but I couldn't. I wanted it to be a big Heterodyne trilobite but it's not. NathanTheRammer 17:54, April 17, 2012 (UTC)